Zeta
Zeta is a purple eagle who serves as the redeemed main antagonist of The Angry Birds Movie 2, voiced by Leslie Jones. She is the ruler of Eagle Island who plans on destroying both Bird Island and Piggy Island so she can claim them and rebuild them as her own paradise. Trivia *In the 90s, Mighty Eagle and Zeta met each other in high school and they both started dating. They enjoyed each others company until one day Zeta proposed to him. Mighty Eagle in his cowardice was not ready for the next so he fled and left her at the altar. She gave birth to to their daughter, Debbie afterwards. Zeta makes her first appearance near the beginning. fed up with her cold upbringing, she shoots ice balls at Bird and Piggy Island to force their inhabitants to evacuate. Chuck and Bomb ask Red to speed date, where he meets Chuck's sister Silver and an excellent engineering student, but she deems him incompatible. Red quits the meeting and finds Leonard, the king of Piggy Island, comes to his house to negotiate. Red reluctantly agrees to build an alliance with the pigs and they recruit Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Mighty Eagle. They hold a special meeting in Mighty Eagle’s cave. When Red shows a photo of Zeta, Mighty Eagle behaves abnormally. The meeting is disrupted when Zeta's ice ball hits Eagle Mountain and destroys it, but they escape just in time. Later on, the team travels to Eagle Island via submarine. Once there, Mighty Eagle reveals that Zeta is his ex-fiancée that he abandoned due to his cowardice, retreating to Bird Island. Red insists on fighting alone and Silver decides to follow him. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by the her guards. The other team members disguise themselves as a Trojan Eagle, grab a key card in a washroom, and get into the base. The guards are driven into a break-dance battle by the disguise's unusual movement, and the team find that Red and Silver were being caught. They are forced to escape when their disguise rips apart, but the guards are too busy dancing to notice. Zeta tells Red and Silver her plan to fire lava balls at Bird Island and Piggy Island, while the former regrets telling the islanders to not evacuate. After she leaves to start the countdown, Red admits to Silver that he put himself before anyone else as he's afraid of not being liked if he's no longer a hero. Silver frees them both using her hair, reuniting with the team. Red transfers the leadership to Silver, who establishes a plan to destroy the weapon. Silver and Red put themselves in an ice ball and roll towards Zeta's superweapon, but it misses the target, and the whole team are confronted by Zeta and her guards. At the same time, Mighty Eagle arrives to apologize to Zeta, but she quarrels with him, revealing his name as Ethan and that she gave birth to a chick he was unaware of named Debbie. While Zeta is distracted, Silver tells Chuck to tie up the weapon using a powerful rope she invented, which catches and decelerates the lava balls when Zeta fires them. As the rope breaks, the hatchlings and the piglets traveling above Eagle Island help grasp it. The lava balls slide back into the weapon, destroying the base. Everyone escapes the base, and Mighty Eagle protects Debbie from being crushed by a metal plate. Zeta shows gratitude to him and they finally hold a wedding ceremony on Bird Island, with Red as the chief witness. Everyone cheers Red for saving the islands, but he reveals Silver and the team deserves the real credit instead of him, unveiling a Mount Rushmore-style monument to them. To his surprise, Red finds he is beloved even more now because of his honesty and selflessness. The birds have a huge party to celebrate while Red and Silver begin a romantic relationship, until Chuck arrives and interrupts the two. Category:Characters voiced by Leslie Jones Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Sony Villains Category:Females Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures villians Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures allies Category:Angry Birds characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Redeemed Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Purple Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Birds Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Non-Disney characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Anti heroines Category:Hero's Lover Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Wives Category:Married Heroes Category:Eagles Category:Former villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Makucha's Army Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Team Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Kion's Adventure allies Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Angry characters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Sony Heroes Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies